Clarity
by Shel-King
Summary: Based off the finale and after regionals has ended. Santana goes to Brittany to help her out. Brittana one-shot from Santana's POV!


**A/N: First attempt at a Brittana one-shot! Let me know what you think! :) The summary is terrible but hopefully the story will speak for itself.  
**

**And Brittana fandom, keep your head up :) I know it's difficult (I'm with you!) but we are an amazing and strong fandom. I don't see FOX just letting HeMo go so quickly and I think they'll try to appease her so she'll stay. If I'm wrong and our lovely ladies don't wind up together, we know how it truly should be! 3 Anyway, enjoy!**

_If our love is clarity, why are you my sanity?_ The last notes rang out from The Hoosierdaddies (literally almost broke a rib hearing that name. Seriously, "The Hoosierdaddies? I still wasn't sure if it was sheer genius or just that downright idiocy). I couldn't laugh at their talent though. They had done a hell of job on 'Clarity' by Zedd featuring the Foxes. Speaking of which, thanks to them, flashbacks of happier times were now racing through my mind. I swallowed a lump in my throat and the emotions trying to escape. No, this was Brittany's moment and I was going to be here for her. Then, the New Directions were called up and the anxiety began. I remembered being up on that stage myself. It was a downright incredible feeling. The lights dimmed and soon, they began to perform.

After the performance (which had been nothing short of amazing even without the previous talent), I got up and fought my impulse to just go to my car and drive my ass right back to New York. Instead, I wound up waiting in the lobby for some familiar faces. The venue was very fancy and well off. Huge windows stood on a sturdy structure. Hundreds of people were congregating, either waiting for their loved ones or headed back out on the streets towards home. While waiting in the noisy hall, a plague caught my eye on the wall_._ Engraved were the words "New Directions-2011 champions" alongside a replica for the Warblers. I smiled, remembered the night both choirs had paid tribute to our friend David Karofsky after his attempt. It still haunted me to this day. Although I hadn't exactly been his friend, the fact he had tried to take his own life because people were too cruel to be accepting hit home. That could have been me.

"Santana!" a certain hair-gel addict called. Kurt wasn't too far behind and I noticed he looked instantly smitten. So were they back? I smiled, I was happy for them honestly. Their break-up had taken its toll and Lady Hummel hadn't been himself since. Maybe his flamboyance would soon grace the New York streets again.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Warbler, you did great," I chuckled, hugging him. Artie wheeled over with Puckerman 2.0 and Ryder only a few steps behind. Marley, Sugar, and Unique followed-I immediately couldn't help but smile at memories of the Unholy Trinity despite the two trios were nothing alike. That psycho evil bitch that eerily reminded me of Quinn and I stayed back a little which caused me to smirk. Good, maybe she had learned. I think her name was Kitty, honestly I didn't even pay enough attention or care for her. Immediately I noticed two blondes who hadn't made an appearance yet…my heart sank. I was sure they would join soon but assuming they were probably being all gross and cute…I could barely think of it without wanting to go to the nearest trashcan. Literally.

"Thank you for helping Brittany, she really needed whatever happened," Marley came up to me.

"…whenever she needs me," I replied, trying to sound polite although even I could hear the sharpness in my words. It certainly wasn't for anyone but Britt. If she needed me, I would be there and I hated it. I hated that no matter what, I was still so in love with her even though she had moved on. But she was happy and no matter what, that would always be most important.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," the mini-Rachel smiled than went over to Kitty. Since when had they been chummy? I internally shrugged; wasn't my place to choose her friends.

"So, what's up Santana?" Artie , giving me a smile.

"Missed you too," I smiled back, chuckling. "Doing well though, ya know? New York, taking some night classes for dancing and possibly will do a record if a label ever sees this hot talent. You?"

"You certainly will," he grinned that huge dork smile he usually work "and good. I'm going to a directing school in California. There's also a hospital not too far that will put me into trials. They're doomed to fail but why not try?" He had this hopeful fire in his eyes and I couldn't help but be enthusiastic for him. Artie had his heart set on this ever since I knew him. Christmas of junior year had given him the first taste of what it was like to have two functional legs and I actually hoped he would know that again.

"Well, you keep me updated on that, yeah?" I hugged him.

"Definitely and hey, Santana…you've changed. I don't know what it is but I like it. You still have that fire but there's more there," with that he wheeled away and left me mulling over his words. Had I changed? I still felt like the same badass bitch from Lima Heights Adjacent. The fire was easier to control though…once again tonight my thoughts were interrupted. This time it was from a buzzing in my bag.

**Britt-Britt: Hey San, I'm headed home…u r still here 2morrow rite?** Instantly, my heart stopped. Something was wrong…I swear if that damn Trouty Mouth hurt her in any way, there would a special visit from Snixxx herself.

**Sent: Is everything okay? **Seconds later she replied.

** Britt-Britt: Yea, of course. U worry too much San, have fun okay? **Lie. That was Brittany-talk for 'no'. I excused myself from the group, saying my goodbyes and went to my car.

**Sent: Be there in 10 minutes Britt-Britt, any movie in particular you want? **There was no way she was spending the evening hurt in any way. If Trouty wasn't there to comfort her, I sure as hell would be.

**Britt: San…**

**Sent: Britt-Britt.** She wouldn't let me any other way and I knew it. Both of us did. After years of being friends, we knew how to get past each other's defenses very well. All she replied was Disney and with that I excused myself from the group and headed to my car. The results of the winner would be known soon but right now, she was more important. They would text us anyway. The engine purred to life and in seconds, I was headed to her house.

I hadn't even knocked when the door opened. Although I had had seen her earlier dancing, my breath was taken away by her beauty even though she had changed out of her dress. Now she was sporting sweats and a perfect fit tee. What caught my attention though were her eyes, puffy and red from tears.

"Britt…" her name came out softly, barely audible.

"H-hey…" she forced herself to smile. It was weak, and I could clearly see the effort behind that normally effortless movement.

"Whose ass does Snixxx need to visit?" I smiled innocently.

"Just…come inside" she giggled. It was weak, like her smile, but it was a start. With a sigh I obeyed and walked through the door. As the door closed, I held out my arms for her. Without any hesitation she fell into my arms and embraced me tightly. Her body began to shake and I knew she was beginning to cry again. There wouldn't be any answers at the moment so I led her to the couch. I sat down, Brittany following as she leaned against me. Minutes later, she spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to come over and see me like this," she sniffled but the tears had now stopped.

"It's no problem B. But what in the world is going on because if you don't tell me I swe-"

"San," she placed her finger over my lips, "…in the shortest terms I can…I'm single." _I'm single…I'm single_ wait…did I just…

"He…" as much as I would love to just head to Evans' house at the moment, Brittany needed me "He's a complete idiot for leaving you…anyone would be…" The words slipped before I realized it.

"How do you know it was him who left me?" it was curiosity, no teasing or trying to turn things around into a light-hearted mood.

"You wouldn't be crying like this…" I stated simply. She only looked down to the floor and then her bright blue eyes gazed up at me. Shit, if I wasn't careful I would get lost in her eyes and that was dangerous.

"San, can we cuddle?" the question completely caught me off guard. There was no way I could resist that damn pout though.

"W-…s-sure," I choked out before I thought of any other answers. Seconds later, both of got up and in sync walked up to her room with our pinkies linked so as not to break contact. It was always so wordless and effortless with her. As I looked around, I noticed nothing had changed in her room. On her nightstand, I saw a picture of us smiling and grinning…happy. With a deep breath I made my way over the bed, Brittany following close behind. Before I sat down, I noticed a large shape bolt from the bed, making me jump and releasing our pinkie link.

"What the-?!" I cried.

"Lord Tubbington," Brittany giggled genuinely. My heart leaped for more than one reason (damn cat), at least she was smiling tonight. The adrenaline quickly wore off as she came over and re-entwined our pinkies. Her arms wrapped around me and pulled me down as we both giggled. Mindlessly, I just wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head against my chest.

"Britt…you seem okay to me now," I accused jokingly.

"I've just…" she sucked in some breath. Patiently I waited for her to be able to either find the words or courage to speak. Silence remained for another few minutes where I was content to just take in her scent; it was a floral type though I couldn't pinpoint what exactly. All I knew was it smelled heavenly. "I've missed you…" the blonde spoke. Her tone implied something deeper…no. They couldn't. I shook the feeling off and just focused on her happiness.

"I've missed you too," I replied nonchalantly.

"…do you think we could…start over? After graduation?" she spoke nervously. Okay, I was typically caught off guard by this girl every now and then but tonight had to be setting a friggin record.

"What…exactly are you asking?" okay, I needed to get my ears and brain checked because tonight could not be happening. It was all too good to be true…like a fairy tale. Fate just didn't work in my favor like this. And in such a short amount of time? Had she actually left him for me?

"Like…we take another chance on us," Brittany spoke as though it were simple, "after graduation of course." For one of the very few times I could ever remember in my life, I was completely rendered speechless.

"I mean, I've been accepted to MIT and wouldn't be far at all so distance wouldn't affect us and-"

"Britt…" I came out of my stupor. "As completely thrilled as I am…you just came out of a relationship. Yes, we have something special but…shouldn't we take it slow?"

"Of course, I mean…we'll be waiting months. But San, he…he was a rebound" she looked down sadly and in that instant it hit me. She hadn't been crying from the break-up as much as over Sam's feelings. "I've missed _you_. I hadn't really recognized it earlier but whenever I was around him…it was you on my mind, not him. He just realized it before I did." Having no better way of communicating what I was feeling, I pressed my lips to hers; instantly, familiar warmth spread through my body as my lips met hers. For the first time since we had broken up I felt alive, I felt…whole. This was right where I belonged. It had been months since we had kissed like this, and still it felt like the first time. Just as I was about to pull away, her lips moved against mine, drawing me right back. Only she could affect me this way, I swear. Soon, our kisses deepened. Eventually, when I felt I wouldn't be able to control myself, I pulled away.

"If we continue…" I explained, not needing to complete the sentence for her to know what I meant.

"Yeah, I know. That was…wow. So, I'll take that as a yes?" she smiled hopefully.

"Wow…that's an understatement" we both giggled, I then pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'll wait for you, of course…" I whispered. _Forever if I absolutely have to_…she had all of me, whether she was aware of it or not. This blonde had completely changed my life. She had shown me love, had made me look at life differently. Around her, nothing seemed as bad. If a few months meant the rest of our lives together, it was worth more than anything else in this world. She cuddled against me. Sure, it may have seemed fast at the moment, but we knew each other better than we knew ourselves. We had been together before. I knew there would have to be a lot of talking; we'd have to sort through everything that had damaged us the first time. But we could, and would, do it. Brittany's breathing slowed down as she fell fast asleep. Our phones buzzed with whomever had taken Regionals. I didn't care right now, she was in my arms at last. As much as I disliked Trouty and everything that had happened…I actually might thank him for being there for her when I couldn't. She had been somewhat happy in my absence which was comforting. It hurt to know that I had hurt her, but now I was given another chance with her. This time I wouldn't mess it up. If there was one thing in this world I was sure of, it was this; nobody else who ever came into my life would ever compare to her. We were soul mates, and because of that, anything was possible.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Working on some more stuff but it may take a while because of life being busy. Anyway, feel free to follow me on Tumblr/Twitter if you'd like! :) **

**Tumblr: /sleepyslifertheskydragon  
**

**Twitter: /sleepydeepyderp**


End file.
